Lascivité
by Draconian Angel69
Summary: Lina and Xelloss....aphrodisiac, and a sad swordsman to mix things up. Soft fluffy XL, maybe GL soon. Look forward to updates, and Rand R, for prosterity sake at least... ... ...
1. Ancient Magic

(Disclaimer: Not mine don't sure because they are not mine I am not selling no profit involved)  
  
"What do you mean, only two at a time?" The red haired girl shrieked, eyes blazing at the demon, who sat only inches away from her. He smiled at her, as he always did.  
  
"I mean exactly what I say. Only two at a time can enter those ruins. What's more is that they have to be male and female, and cross dressing won't change that," he said as he eyed a tall blonde next to him, who had become quite notorious for dressing as females to get what he needed. The blonde beamed a moment, and smiled, looking to the red haired girl.  
  
"I can go with you, Lina!" he smiled, his eyes lit with happiness and anticipation. Lina laughed at him a little.  
  
"Well does anyone know their way around these ruins?" She asked, placing her gloved hands against her hips. She looked at another traveling companion, who stood with his back facing the others. He turned a little, his silver wire hair glistening in the sun.  
  
"I have never even heard of these ruins," The man said, blue lips forming into a look of disappointment. It seemed he was disappointed in the fact that he could be of no help in what he seemed to do the most.  
  
The demon perked up a little, smiling at Lina.  
  
"Well, I can navigate my way around these ruins quite easily! I often come here to look for old books and spells!" He beamed with happiness.  
  
"Well then it is settled who is coming with me!" she smiled triumphantly. "Xelloss!" She turned to the demon. "This better not be one of your tricks!" she snapped at him. The violet haired demon managed to crack a smile and wave his hands in front of him.  
  
"No tricks, I promise!" he smiled. The two turned to a large wooden door with two hand marks on each one of the doors. The ruins were huge ones, towering at least five stories over their presence known from miles away. From the looks of it, they had been paid little attention however. The ruins were far from any villages, and anyone who was crazy enough to venture that far without magic eventually died by either thirst or attackers along the way. Xelloss smiled at Lina, and placed his hand against the door.  
  
"Put your hand here," He said as he took her hand into his own, placing it on the handprint. They lit up a dim blue and faded as quickly the light had come. The doors creaked open, and let the two enter without any trouble. The others watched as they descended into the darkness, glancing at one another.  
  
"I think he is up to something," The blonde swordsman stated.  
  
"I don't think he has ever been to these ruins before," The chimera huffed and turned away. "Lina had better come out safe,"  
  
Gourry glanced at the chimera, Zelgadis.  
  
The two stood and waited for their return, falling in and out of pointless conversations.  
  
The ruins stretched far out in front of them, the first level seeming to be nothing but an immensely huge room. Lina ran into the ruins, gazing about them curiously.  
  
"Xelloss, there aren't even any doors!" She glanced at him a he casually followed, the only sound seeming to come from his was his staff scratching the stone floor each time he walked.  
  
"Hmmm, now I know there was an entrance to the second level somewhere around here," He said, a look of confusion on his usual unwavering expression.  
  
He glanced to the side and smiled as he saw another pair of hands engraved in the wall. He led her over, once again taking her hand and placing it on the hand mark. Xelloss placed his own hand against the wall, and it parted, again letting them through.  
  
She gazed at him as they passed through darkness into an even darker room. She gasped as she tripped over a small ledge, but Xelloss caught her before she went falling to the ground.  
  
"Careful," he smiled at her, though she couldn't see the smile. "Oh I forget, you can't see in this dark," He said. His tapped his staff against the ground once, and the red orb wrapped between two offshoots of the staff glowed a bright red.  
  
"I could have cast a light spell but thank you, anyway,"  
  
Xelloss looked at her and nodded. "Now remind me again, what is it you are looking for?" he turned to her, looking down at her a long moment.  
  
"Oh, just some books on how to control spells," she smiled at him. "It really was a frivolous trip for everyone else but myself, and the only way I could get Zelgadis to come was a promise of looking for the Claire bible,"  
  
Xelloss laughed a little at the girl, as they continued walking through. She pondered a moment, looking about at the room. It was another large room, but only a fourth the size of the lower level. As shabby as he room was, it was lavishly decorated with velvet, covered in dust, a marble floor and images of cherubs along the walls. Bookshelves lined the walls, some of them missing books and some even broken or burned.  
  
"What was the temple for, anyway?" she asked the demon, who turned to stare down at her a moment.  
  
"It was a place where they practiced the arts of Red magic, so to call it. It's almost a lost art by now, since you humans believe in the choice of love. But the reason why only a male and a female are allowed in together was because when students of red magic came here, they had to practice spells upon one another, and needed privacy from the outside world,"  
  
Lina grimaced a little, glaring at the demon. "That's disturbing," she mumbled.  
  
"It's an ancient art, Lina. It's from the beginning, from your ancestors even,"  
  
They continued walking, occasionally glancing at the shelves for any books on anything other than red magic, yet in vain. Lina felt relatively ridiculous, pursuing the adventure any further, as she knew that any book in the ruins would have no use to her.  
  
They entered the third level, using the process of placing their hands in the designated doorways. They came upon a huge room filled with nothing but shelves and shelves of bottles, antidotes, dusts, and incenses that looked to be at least a thousand years old. Lina's eye lit up as she ran into the room, staring round at all the ancient relics, some items which had been lost to most men.  
  
Xelloss stared around the shelves, a smile spreading across his face as he watched Lina prance foolishly about the room, opening containers and sniffing them.  
  
"Do you know how hard these herbs are to come by?" she shrieked. "Any the way these bottles are made is incredibly rare! I could buy myself a mansion with only a few of these!"  
  
Xelloss watched with childlike interest as she snatched a red bottle off the a shelf, with a red substance in it. She pulled the cork off of it, and sniffed. She smiled. "This one smells like roses!" She proclaimed. She placed a little on her finger, rubbing a little on her neck and wrists. Xelloss approached her and gazed at the bottle she held a moment and shook his head.  
  
"I would be careful what you are sniffing and opening, Lina," He plucked a bottle off of the shelf, gazing at some scribbles on the side.  
  
"These are all incredibly powerful aphrodisiacs, and are far more potent than what you humans have today," he smiled a little wickedly. Lina felt a blush cross her face as she gazed at the demon, never really taking time to notice how handsome he was. Nothing else seemed to matter. All she wanted to do was gaze into those violet eyes, and stay forever his.  
  
"I would suggest going. You can grab what you want, but just don't go using them as perfumes," He said as he turned. Lina reached out for him, a small gasp escaping her throat. He turned, staring at her a moment with confusion.  
  
"Is something wrong, Lina?" he asked, canting his head curiously to the side gazing at her.  
  
She couldn't help it, and her body seemed to move by itself. Her arms wrapped about Xelloss' waist as she came nearer to him. He gasped a little and stared down at her. She began kissing his chest through the shirt, blushing brightly as she did so. She knew this wasn't right, and she knew she loved Gourry. But she couldn't seem to stop, which made her want to just cry. A tear slid down her cheek as she continued kissing. Xelloss firmly grabbed her wrist, a look of anger on his features.  
  
"I warned you!" he snapped at her.  
  
"Not in time!" she shrieked back.  
  
"It's a red magic temple! I told you that! You should have just assumed!" Lina wrapped her arms tighter about his waist as they argued.  
  
"I love Gourry.not you!"  
  
The demon stared at her with sadness engraved in his features. "I know,"  
  
"What do I do?" she whimpered softly into the Demons shirt, burying her face. Xelloss wrapped his arms about her, feeling rather strange himself. He was trying not to let it get to him, but he couldn't seem to help it either.  
  
"I-I don't think the spell leaves until you.satisfy it," he whispered a little, shamed to say what needed to be done. He moaned gently himself, closing his eyes and thoughts so he could avoid it if possible.  
  
"L-lets leave," he whispered as he pulled away. Lina only lunged forward, pulling his face down to kiss him, sliding her tongue between his willing lips. They lingered there for a while, each one enjoying the kiss more and more with each passing second.  
  
"We have to soothe it here," Lina said, glaring up at the demon as she broke the kiss, breathing heavily. 


	2. Confusion

(I AM MAKING A DOUJINSHI ON THIS FANFIC.check up on my website if you'd like to see, but they won't be up for quite some time now. For all of you who were expecting a hat love scene, prepare to be painfully disappointed.::laughs evilly::)  
  
Xelloss felt his cheeks burn. His head spun and everything seemed to go dark. His demonic side seemed to be drastically slipping away, and all the while, Lina showered his chest with kisses, running her hands up and down his legs and underneath the fabric of his shirt.  
  
The feeling of her hands on him was driving him crazy and he couldn't push it aside. His muscles went suddenly weak, and the two fell to their knees, kissing each other passionately. Xelloss tasted something salty, and pulled away to examine a moment. Lina was crying, and wasn't stopping. She wasn't trying to stop kissing Xelloss either. The Mazoku shook his head, his demonic side taking over only slightly once again.  
  
"Lina, we have to get out of here," he snarled a little. "We can't do this," The demon stood and brushed himself off, feeling his head spin again. Lina moaned a little, and Xelloss had to consider, the girl was only human, and was therefore easily subdued by such magic. Of course, he himself was never swayed so much by that sort of thing, and was almost afraid at the prospect of becoming weak to ancient love magic. He shook his head as he kneeled down to Lina again, placing a hand on her breast.  
  
"Well Lina, we simply can't have you acting like this around Gourry, now can we?" He smiled, masking the emotions he was feeling. She clawed a little at his torso, whining and whimpering, pressing herself against him and wrapping her arms about him. He hugged back but he knew this couldn't happen. He smiled, kissed her on the forehead, and pulled back a bit to gaze at her.  
  
"You know you'd regret this, don't you?"  
  
Lina sighed a little. She knew she would, but at the same time it felt so right. He cheeks burned, her chest raised up and down in an unsteady pace. She felt the demons hand slide about the back of her neck, giving a light squeeze.  
  
"I wont let you hurt yourself, or get me into any trouble," he smiled at her, as she slipped unconscious into his arms. He knew Gourry and Zelgadis would be angry with him, but the alternative was even lass pleasant. He stood, firmly grasping the girl in his arms, and sauntered out of the ruins. Of course, it was relatively difficult, considering he had to juggle his own hands, staff and the girls hands to place them on the door so they could get out.  
  
Xelloss stepped from the gigantic lower room of the ruins, seeing the sun gradually descend over the mountains. Was it that late already? It couldn't have been that long. . .  
  
He saw Gourry leap from the rock he had perched on when his eyes settled upon an unconscious Lina. Fire burned in his blue depths, lips pulled back into a grimace of anger.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?!!" He screamed in Xelloss' ear. The Demon did little more than back away from the blonde and sigh.  
  
"You humans! I swear, your emotions make you weak. You are always jumping to the worst conclusions you can muster when it involves someone you dislike. She began to feel sick, and she began to run a fever. I didn't want her exerting herself, so I put a sleeping spell on her and carried her out," he smiled, gazing at the seething swordsman. The chimera was quick to follow. He stared at the demon, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Is that all that happened?" he raised an eyebrow, his voice rather monotonous and flat. He eyed Lina's slightly disheveled clothing, and the demons un-tucked shirt, and mussed hair. Gourry and Zelagadis stared a moment, and then eyed eachother, each one of them thinking the same thing.  
  
"YOU MONSTER!" Zelagdis yipped at the demon, raising a hand, bringing it quickly down upon the demons head. Though to the Chimeras surprise, his hand quickly struck the ground, and Xelloss stood behind him, glaring at him.  
  
"You certainly do think so lowly of me! You honestly think I would do that? What would I get from it?" Xelloss frowned a little, but let it slowly fade into a false smile.  
  
"You'd do it to hear her cry out in pain, beg you to stop. . .you get pleasure from the sickest things, demon,"  
  
Xelloss only smiled, feeling his cheeks burn again. He couldn't let them see him like this. They would know what they almost did.  
  
"I need Lina, and would rather keep on good terms with her, so I would not do such a thing. I always put business before my own pleasure, Chimera," he smiled, the word Chimera sliding spitefully from his tongue. Zelgadis winced a little, balling his fists in anger.  
  
"Come. It's getting dark, and I believe Lina would like some rest in a bed, hmm?" he spun a little at the words, a torrent of mental images flooding his mind.  
  
Gourry and Zelgadis glanced at each other, sharing the same feelings of frustration and anger. Gourry only felt a strange hurt in his being, and could not exactly tell why he felt that way. The two followed Xelloss, watching with suspicious eyes as they descended down the darkening road. 


	3. Violet Roses

(written on a rainy, Saturday afternoon.and I was going to go for a walk, too!)  
  
Xelloss could simply not stand to be around Lina any longer. It seemed if he even glanced her way his heart fluttered. He had set her in her room for the night, casting a number of spells to make sure she was in a comfortable, un-provocative state of mind. Of course, the urge of taking her while she was sleep was strong, and he had to leave. There he stood, outside of her door, claiming he was guarding her for the night. Zelgadis and Gourry hardly made a fuss, but the demon knew he would pay for this later.  
  
His heart began beating fast again, his head spinning and cheeks burning. Again he fell to his knees, cursing his weakness silently. There was no reason he should be affected this much. He was a demon for Gaav's sake, and love and emotions, or even the prospect of committing such humanistic acts was out of the question, and the last thing on any demons to do list.  
  
He heard footsteps descending down the hall, and quickly leapt to his feet, trying to regain his composure. He sighed a little in relief. It was only the girl princess from Seyruun, Amelia Wil Telsa de Seyruun. She eyed him suspiciously, as the others had thoroughly done most of the night. The demon only gave a quick roll of his eyes and huffed turning away from Amelia.  
  
"Mr. Xelloss?" she cooed, leaning over to him, closer, blinking with wide blue eyes. "Something wrong?"  
  
Xelloss growled a little in anger and snapped his head round to stare at her. He quickly managed a half-cocked smile.  
  
"No, why would there be?" He grinned, speaking through a clenched jaw. The girl tried to peer about him, gazing into Lina's room.  
  
"Is there something wrong with Ms. Lina?" she gazed at the demon, lower lip quivering in fear. The demon couldn't help but smile at her.  
  
"Yes, she is deathly ill and will die," he said, in a rather monotonous tone. "Now leave, unless you wish to catch what she has, as well,"  
  
The girl shrieked and tried to claw through the demon, and he simply pushed her backwards away from the door.  
  
"Amelia, calm yourself. She only has a fever and needs some rest. She'll be right as rain by morning!" He cackled. The girl huffed angrily, quickly wiping the tears away from her flushed cheeks.  
  
"You are awful, Mr.Xellos!!" she cried a little and turned quickly running down the hall. The demon watched as she trotted, his eyes remaining on her lower half, swaying back and fourth, hypnotically like a snake. He swallowed hard and bit his lower lip nervously, and kept his gaze downcast to the floor. He placed his hand on the door of Lina's room and slipped in, gazing at the girl. His vision swayed, as he stumbled a little fourth, and almost fell right on top of Lina. His lips hovered only inches from hers, and they simply seemed to find themselves there, letting his tongue slip between her lips. He hovered for a while, and pulled away, the intensity of his feelings reaching their peak. He dropped the staff he held, letting it fall to the wooden floor with a loud clatter. Lina moaned a little from the abrupt sound, and let her eyes flutter open, staring into the face of the physically frustrated demon. A blush spread across her face within seconds of staring at him.  
  
"What happened?" she moaned, as her arms slid around the demons neck, leaning up to catch his lips in another embrace. He pulled away to resist her for a few more seconds, gazing down into her eyes.  
  
"I knocked you out.I didn't want to end up defiling you in some filthy ruins," he said, the words sliding off of his tongue spitefully. She pouted a little, her mind spinning as she watched Xelloss hover above her.  
  
"I thought you loved Gourry, Lina," he mumbled, turning away from her. Lina gasped a little, and lowered her gaze away from him.  
  
"I-I do," she managed to stutter. "But there is something about you, too. And to be honest, it scares me," she sighed and turned away from Xelloss, gazing shamefully at the bed sheets, spilling elegantly over the bed and onto the floor.  
  
Xelloss sighed and smiled weakly at her. "Because of what I am, no doubt,"  
  
Lina sighed a little. "Well yes. . .I have never met a single person like you in your race. You are kind, but cleverly manipulative. . .granted, this is not necessarily a good thing, but. . ." She sighed, as she gazed up at him. He smiled a little at her, and placed his head against her breast, listening to her heart beat rapidly.  
  
"This is going to stay like this until we do something about it," Xelloss sighed gently. "We could stay like this, wishing for one another until our days come to an end," he sighed. They eyed each other. . .wondering if the other was ready for what needed to happen. Xelloss seemed more concerned for Lina than himself. He knew this would hurt the girl, because he knew she wanted the blonde swordsman most of all. It had to happen, then. He couldn't contain himself any longer.  
  
He slipped his hands under her shirt, caressing her gently a moment. She gasped gently, moaning a little, abruptly pressing up against Xelloss. The demon let out a small gasp, and the passion was lit to a point of no turning back. Xelloss worked with his gloves a moment, trying desperately to take them off. He eventually threw them off, flinging them over his shoulder. Lina reached up and clumsily tried to undo the clasp of his cloak. He stared a moment, puzzled at the clasp. Xelloss smiled and reached up to aid her, single handedly removing the clasp, reaching far to his side to set the clasp gently on the nightstand. Lina's outfit was easy. It was nothing but a button up blouse and white slacks. He nearly tore the shirt open, kissing up along her stomach, to his mouth eventually circling about one of her breasts. She gasped and let out a moan, pulling up one of her legs to her chest. He gazed at her, feeling so terrible for what he was going to do. He wished there was a way he could avoid this, but it seemed nothing would help. Lina reached down, slipping her hand into Xelloss' pants, and his min was suddenly a washed with a feeling of complete pleasure. He moaned as she ran her fingernails up his length, and slipped his pants down about his waist. She then slipped her hands under the demons shirt, playing with and teasing the flesh.  
  
"Xelloss, let's get this done, please," she moaned gently. "I can't stand it."  
  
Xelloss nodded. "I won't make you wait any longer.," he smiled at her. "I don't want to hurt you,"  
  
"You won't she nodded, as she pressed up against Xelloss, he pressed back, and the two let out a gently, satisfied moan.  
  
"Please don't hate me," Xelloss managed to choke between gasps of pleasure. "I didn't mean to do this," he sniffed.  
  
"I know, I know!" Lina moaned. "Get on with it!"  
  
Xelloss sighed, and stared at the girl a moment. It hardly seemed like her to be acting like this, and he figured he would be the one who only wanted to get it done. To Xelloss, it felt like something special. For once he was self satisfied and truly happy to be with her, and he didn't want the feeling to go away.  
  
Lina pressed up against him a bit harder, which jostled the demon from his thoughts. He gazed at her, and frowned.  
  
"Don't you humans want this sort of thing to be special?" he cooed, canting his head to the side.  
  
She sighed and pulled his head down to her lips, kissing him passionately as she rubbed against him. He closed his eyes, and guessed she would never feel the same way. He pulled away form the kiss, showering her body with a myriad of gentle kisses. He kissed lower and lower, and Lina let out a moan of pleasure.  
  
"I'm sorry," Xelloss sighed, as the candle that lit the room slowly faded into nothing, leaving the two wrapped together within darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Morning came, and Lina rest on top of Xelloss, her limbs tangled with his. Their clothing was strewn carelessly about the room, Xelloss' staff rest against the bed frame. Xelloss smiled at the girl, and moved cautiously from beneath her, so to make sure he didn't wake her. She moaned gently and tossed to her side, but fell easily back into the hands of rest.  
  
The demon sat, slowly and thoughtfully clothing himself, occasionally glancing at the girl. He smiled and laughed at the previous night. The emotions he had once had for her seemed to be nothing but a dim flicker of a dying candle. He closed his eyes, smiling. The effect of the spell seemed so much stronger than he had anticipated it to be. He smiled, and realized he obviously did not even know his own strength.  
  
He stood, slipping the clasp through his cloak, glancing back and smiling gently at the girl. He turned to face her, flipped his wrist, and a glass, violet rose materialized between two of his fingers. He set the rose gently on the pillow, and turned, leaving the room without a second glance.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lina's eye fluttered open, only to find them resting upon a gorgeous glass rose, colored the same violet as Xelloss' eyes. She took the rose gingerly in one hand, examined it in the light, and sighed, pouting a little. She had at least hoped to wake up in his arms. To her, that was better then even the previous night. She huffed, and set the rose in her lap, gazing at it a while.  
  
"Stupid Demon," she muttered, and turned to stare out the window, watching the sun rise slowly over the horizon. 


	4. Sunny liquid dreams

He had heard it all...  
  
The gentle moans, the demon whispering sweet nothings in willing ears. It hurt him, more than any wound any one of the dark lords could afflict upon his aching heart. He rest in bed, tendrils of the golden hair caressing his cheeks and hands, the sun shining brilliantly down upon him. A tear glittered at teh corner of his eye, landing with a soft plip on the blue material of the pillow.  
  
Perhaps the swordsman should share what he thought about Lina. Tell her everything he had felt before. Yet, something inside of him ached, and would not allow him to tell her. Was he disgusted with her? Was it not meant to be? He always believed if love was true, the words would come naturally, and yet it hurt so much to even think of telling the sorceress.  
  
Was he afraid of the rejection? Would she leave him on the premis that he was a pedophilic creep?  
  
He turned on his side, and huffed, gazing up at the wooden roof of the inn, wiping the tears away with the backs of his hand. Big boys didn't cry over little things, he thought to himself. He couldn't let himself be affected by such trivial, rudementary issues. Afterall, if he dwelt on it, he would only become more depressed, and lose grip of what was going on around him.  
  
Of course, he wasn't sure of what was going on half of the time, anyway.  
  
That led the swordsman to ponder another thing...  
  
Was he too dumb for the sorceress? Did she need someone cunning and intellectual like Xelloss or Zelgadis? She seemed to gaze on the chimera with a longing, Gourry thought. But, she had never looked like that at Xelloss. She always seemed to exhibit hate towards the mazoku... ... ...so why would Lina do that?  
  
His thoughts wandered. He remembered when Xelloss came out of the ruins, Lina was unconcious in his arms. Had he cast a spell on her to make her want him more than anyone else? Had he threatened her? His blood boiled at the thoughts. The swordsman shot out of bed, his eyes drifting to the sword propped against the wall, the little jewels in the handle refracting rays of the morning sun. He had to find out what happened to her... ... ...what really happened in those ruins? He slipped out of the bed, seeming to slip into his clothing quickly with inhuman grace that seemed hardly becoming of the swordsman. He grabbed his sword, and stormed out the door as he fingered the hilt of the sword, unsheathing an inch of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone sat calmly at the breakfast table. As calm as they could be anyway. Zelgadis nursed a cup of coffee, Lina downed pancakes, Amelia downed a glass of water, and a rat scurried by Amelias foot. Lina snapped her gaze towards Gourry, a look of suspicion painting her features.  
  
"Morning, sunshine! Took you a while to get out of bed,"she mumbled. "And you are not even leaping at the towering plate of food on the table. What's wrong with you?" she raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms, a peice of bacon hanging limply from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Where is Xelloss? I need to talk to him," Gourry said, trying to sound as normal and chipper as he usually was, yet even he could hear the anger riddling his own voice.  
  
"Mr.Xelloss left early this morning, Mr.Gourry. But knowing him, I'm sure he'll be back, eventually," Amelia choked out between mouthfuls of scrambled eggs.  
  
"Probably when he needs something form one of us," Zelgadis sighed, sipping his coffee, placing a small spoonful of sugar in, mixing it with his free hand.  
  
"Oh...I'll wait then," Gourry said, discretly resheathing the partially unsheathed sword. He walked slowly towards a plate a food he assumed was his. He sat slowly. All eyes were on him. They could tell something was wrong. Gourry managed a quick smile, and a small giggle before shoveling food into his mouth.  
  
They kept their eyes upon him longer.  
  
"Now it is very rude to stare, Ladies and Gentleman," a high pitched voice cackled behind Gourry. "You shouldn't treat Gourry as an exhibit at the zoo, but his intellegence is only that of an animal after all," Gourry felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. His sword seemed to call to him, longing to taste the blood of mazoku.  
  
Gourry examing Lina a moment, watching her blush brightly at the mazoku. Her eyes wandered nervously over his features, but shot down to her plate of food, acting as if she didn't care. Gourry felt his heart throb with anger.  
  
"Xellos, Just the man I needed to talk to," Gourry smiled and he slowly rose fom his chair, turning to face the mazoku. Zelgadis stood, watching Gourry's every move. Lina nodded in approval.  
  
"I need to talk with you," Gourry said, his voice nearing an anger filled growl. "Perhaps we should take a walk,"  
  
Xelloss smiled, as if her knew what the swordsman wished to speak to him about.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Gourry. Perhaps a walk around the courtyards of this inn? They are wonderfuly beautiful," he smiled.  
  
Gourry bowed to the mazoku, gesturing to the door.  
  
"After you," he sneered.  
  
Xelloss smiled happily as he pranced across the floor of the inn, glancing towards the chimera, his eyes a lit with warning. Don't follow. Xelloss told Zelagdis mentally. This involves matters between Gourry, myself, and...well perhaps you'll find out the other later, but for now, please stay out of it, and act like oyu made that decision on your own. Xelloss smirked as he slipped thoruh the door. The chimera blinked once...blinked twice...and sat confused, his eyes wandering to his coffee.  
  
"So," He said. "How about those ruins about a mile from here! Sure are spectacular!" he said, nodding in approval, watching Lina and Amelia stare with confusion at the chimera.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xelloss turned to face Gourry, and stopped him by pressing his hand against Gourry's chest. He smiled knowingly, canting his head to the side.  
  
"I know very well what you wish to talk to me about," Xelloss' grin widened. "And I was aware of you hearing us last night. The pain I felt from you only heightened my pleasure," He laughed. Within seconds, he was pressed against the wall of the inn, a blazing sword pressed firmly to his neck.  
  
"Don't piss me off, Xelloss. I don't care how hard my misery made you. I want to know what you did to Lina in those ruins, and I want to know, NOW!" he pressed the sword harder against Xelloss' throat. Xelloss opened his eyes, and stared a moment at Gourry, his features flickering with surprise.  
  
"I did nothing to he-!"  
  
The sword drew a line of crimson across Xelloss' neck, making him gasp and wriggle in surprise. He knew he could cast a spell to even kill the swordsman in a matter of seconds, but it would only make the situation inexplicably bad, with both Lina, and his superiors. He decided against the idea.  
  
"The temple," Xelloss began to explain slowly and calmly "was a place of study in the red arts. Lina opened a bottle of a potent passion elixir. The result was her needing me more than anyone else, and I felt the same way for her. Now that the elixir was cured with the neccesary ritual, I no longer have any feelings for the sorceress," he smiled at Gourry. Gourry stared at him, still angry, but confusion crept into his mind. He drew the sword away from his neck scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"However," Xelloss continued "The girl is human, and after such acts of passion, she may still have feelings for me,"  
  
Gourry snapped his head up, growling at the demon.  
  
"Well fix it!" he snapped.  
  
"I can't Gourry. Red magic is beyond my feilds of expertise. She'll have to get over it herself, although, I will be trying to help her inthe process," he smiled.  
  
"How?" Gourry asked, slowly sheathing his sword, but kept his grip upon the hilt.  
  
"I'll make her hate me," Xelloss smiled, his eyes glittering with mischeif.  
  
(Okay guys...expect more soon. I just need to get to bed. Oyasumi Nasai!) 


End file.
